


Different Doesn't Mean Bad

by ImagineShannons



Series: Single Chapter Works [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Insecure!Bucky, M/M, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tumblr Prompt, bucky is a cutie with children, slightly older!sam, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineShannons/pseuds/ImagineShannons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's self-esteem takes a hit following being involved in an accident at Stark industries. Steve just might be the thing to help him feel normal again.</p><p>Based on the prompt 'A scary-looking person who unintentionally makes kids cry and a daycare volunteer meet at a children-filled park'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky was never one for self-consciousness, not by a long shot. In fact, he believed himself to be rather handsome thank you very much. After the accident, however, he couldn’t help but cringe slightly every time someone would look at his new arm, from passing glances to the blatant looks of disgust. Tony had thought it would be great to make the best out of Bucky’s situation and so insisted that the new, cutting-edge arm that – much to Bucky’s despair – had a polished chrome finish. Bucky was too in shock to take in the rushing word around him after the news he had lost his left arm and so when Tony approached him telling him so desperately that he could make a replacement he told him to do whatever the hell he wanted. Tony had grown up on the idea that to show affection for something, you spend a tonne of money on it and so he developed Bucky’s new appendage. Though, the smaller details he added were the true shows of his affection: the enhanced sensory receivers throughout the mechanism allowing Bucky to still feel the world as he did before, the ease of mobility in all joints, his excessive checks that it definitely would not malfunction and to ensure it was all the same weight as his other arm so it would feel more natural to him.

Bucky didn’t blame Tony; he really didn’t. He knew he could never have expected such a system failure on his new line of weapons, all safety precautions were taken, it was just bad luck and Bucky accepted that. What he was having trouble doing was adapting to life with his new shiny arm. He would keep it under the cover of long sleeves pulled down to below his hands and would restrict his uses of it. He kept catching himself scratching phantom itches or going to bite his thumbnail to be greeted with a metal plate. Since the return of the summer – which was not unwelcome by all after a particularly harsh winter – Bucky had a decreasing tolerance for the heat, it limited his clothing options to t-shirts and vests. This was fine if he was staying in as he actually had grown to admire the mechanics such a machine would require but when going to work, which was only a couple blocks and a walk through the park away, he despised it.

While scenic and generally relaxing on most days, the park was an exhausting trek on weekends. Even with his early seven am start, without fail every weekend the park was at least half full with children. Their reactions of screaming, whispering, and pointing at seeing Bucky’s arm on his first walk through the park was enough to make him walk home and call in sick. Pepper didn’t believe it for a second but allowed him the day as long as he was available on Sunday; he quickly accepted the condition and hung up. The next day, with a fixed resolve, Bucky strode out of his apartment and to the park. He chose to sweat it out under a leather jacket until he reached the office until he could figure out a way around passing all the children. He walked with determination through the park and to work. Considering a number of children in the park, he was lucky to not have his hand, glistening silver in the morning sun, noticed by more than 50 kids.

The next day was no different and on the way home Bucky kept his head down; knowing the park would now be even fuller than it had been the two mornings previous. However, his swift pace was drawn to a halt when he was blocked by an obstacle in the shape of little girl's shoes. As his gaze rose he saw the child who stood looking up at him, gripping firmly on to a man's hand. The man in question was about Bucky's height if an inch taller, dressed in a grey shirt and jeans, looking apologetic. Damn, he was attractive. Bucky's eyebrows furrowed, wondering why they had approached.

"Sorry about this. She doesn't mean to be rude but she would like to ask you something. She's been asking me for a while now if I can ask you but I said she had to be brave and ask for herself." The stranger explained. Usually Bucky would shut people down the second they showed any sign of inquisition about his arm, however, the little girl's look - so empty of malice and filled with a slight wonderment - made him stop himself. Instead, he simply steeled his gaze and eased his defensive position. The stranger nodded slightly, seeing his subtle agreement. "Okay go ahead, Jessica."

"Mr, your hand is so pretty but why is it all shiny? My Uncle has a fake leg but his is just black and grey."

"Oh," Bucky didn't know how to respond. He didn’t know what he had expected but it wasn't that. He knelt down to the girl’s level. "because it's a super arm."

"Really?" Her previous weariness evaporated and her grip on the man’s hand dropped as she stared at his arm, jaw slack in awe.

"Yeah, you should see all the cool stuff I can do with it.” Bucky gave her a genuine smile as he pulled his sleeve up, for the first time revealing the entirety of his forearm and beginnings of his bicep.

"Like what?" Instead of answering, Bucky drummed his fingers over the plates in his forearm, creating a moderately loud tune as he had now taken to doing instead of on tapping desks.

"Wow that's so cool, it’s like a xylophone!” She tapped her tiny fingernail down on bucks forearm, grinning at the small clang it emitted.

"Yep and I have it with me wherever I go.”

"I wish I had one." At this, Bucky tensed. The girl had meant it innocently but he wouldn’t wish this burden on anyone.

"Oh no, you can do plenty of cool stuff on your arm to."

"Nuh-uh I only have a normal arm."

"Pfft, no, you have _your_ arm, no one else has that."

“Yeah, my arm is pretty cool, I even got a scar! Me and billy were riding bikes last summer, and we found this huge tree. We climbed it but I’m not very good and I fell off. See!” The girl proudly lifted her arm to reveal a small mark below her elbow.

"Wow you must have been so brave, that looks like it would have hurt."

"Well Billy always said I was a baby because I cried, but I'm not a baby!" The girl began to look distressed talking about this, it was obviously important for her.

"Well, you tell Billy that crying shows you’re strong because you know it’s okay to show that you’re hurt."

She smiled at this, "Yeah, I'm strong enough to cry!"

"Exactly." Bucky couldn't help but to feel a little warm inside, he had not only been accepted openly for his arm but also had helped a little girl with her own self acceptance, no matter how small.

"Okay I gotta go because Julianne promised we could share her chocolate today and I don't want her to give it to Jimmy." With that, the child ran off to join the large group hiding in the climbing frame. Bucky watched her go with a small smile on his face.

"She really appreciated that." He was startled to hear the voice above him, so close and filled with a Brooklyn accent. He looked up to see the man that had approached him with the girl was now standing next to him. His crossed arms exemplified his muscular figure and for a moment Bucky was unable to speak.

Clearing his throat and standing back straight, Bucky uttered "It's no problem. She yours? She’s adorable.” He asked as he noted the shared blonde hair.

The man laughed "No no, I work with Maria and Sharon at the day care."

"Oh sorry, I just assumed-“

"It's fine, what about you, what do you do?" He turned towards Bucky, still glancing over to the kids every few seconds to make sure they were okay.

"I work at Stark Industries, develop new products but it's nothing impressive. You should see what Tony can do, he's a genius but he'll never hear me say it mind."

"Tony as in Tony Stark? Wow, you must be pretty smart yourself to get in there.” The guy, while noting Tony’s significance, didn’t appear star struck in any way, just impressed with Bucky. 

“I do well enough to help, I mainly just sit back and wait for his next brilliant idea. Though, don’t tell him I said that, his ego would explode if it got any bigger." They both chuckled at this, Bucky can't helping but notice how open the man looked when he laughed.

"So what's your name?” He asked Bucky.

"James Barnes but people call me Bucky."

"Alright, in reference to something or..?” His eyes squinted, wondering about the significance of the name.

"Yeah, my mom thought she'd saddle me with Buchanan as a middle name and people sorta rolled with it. You?”

“I see, well I’m Steve.” He offered his hand which Bucky shook, a grin growing on his face. “You fancy grabbing a coffee or maybe dinner sometime?”

Bucky was in a state of disbelief, here was a really hot stranger who was literally the shape of a Dorito and a specimen of mankind asking him out to dinner and even managing to look nervous, he didn’t know what to say. When he didn’t respond immediately a look of horror washed over Steve. “Oh my god I’m sorry that was way too forward, it just slipped out, we’ve only just met and-”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun actually.” Bucky cut him off, cursing himself for being such an idiot.

Steve’s expression eased and he eventually grinned once again at Bucky. “Great, do you live local? I know a great place about two blocks away.”

“Yeah, do you know Montague Street?”

“Well I better, I live along there.”

“I live in the apartment building across from St. Ann’s Church.”

“No way! I live in there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sort of gutted they didn’t tell me about the hot neighbours, I would'a moved there sooner.” Bucky blushed slightly and smiled at that. “Alright well I’ve gotta go make sure all the kids are alright but here,” he grabbed a pen, seemingly out of nowhere, and grabbed Bucky’s real hand. Bucky just stared at him, still slightly surprised this was all happening. “I get off in an hour so feel free to call me after then.” Steve smiled at him and winked then turned and jogged over to the two women playing with some of the kids. Bucky watched him for a moment and smiled to himself _well what do ya know? I got a date._ He too turned and continued on back to his apparently shared apartment building.

When he got home he’d started on dinner, glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. He was feeling oddly giddy about calling Steve. Once he’d eaten and was sitting on the couch he stared down at the number on his hand. The hour mark had been and gone and yet Bucky still couldn’t work up the nerve to call him. He entered the number on his phone and debated what to do next – what to say. He gave up in the end and instead sent a simple text, nothing too embarrassing.

‘Hey Steve, this is Bucky.’

‘Bucky! I thought you’d forgotten about me.’

‘I don’t think I could, you used permanent marker on my hand.’

‘Oh no I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Are you still up for dinner this week?’

‘Well we can’t not go to this allusive, great restaurant you mentioned. I know for a fact there are only pizza shops and cafes for 2 blocks surrounding this place so I’m interested you think otherwise.’

For the rest of the night they discussed a date some more and talked about their interests. Steve liked to draw in his spare time which sparked Bucky’s curiosity and he requested seeing some of his works. The ones he’d sent were of a variety, some were of people he’d seen during his time sitting in a coffee shop watching the day, others were of the hectic streets of New York but all breath-taking. He himself was not very into any of the arts however he was really into movies and shows which they both discussed and got into a debate about who would win in a fight: Robocop or Terminator. Bucky saw it as Terminator because he was awesomely bad-ass but Steve insisted on Robocop as good would always win in an equally challenged battle. Eventually, close to midnight, they reluctantly say their goodbyes to sleep. After putting down his phone, Bucky couldn’t help but sulk a little that neither of them would be free for another two weeks but quickly assured himself he’s see him on weekends when walking through the park.

During the two weeks before Bucky and Steve were scheduled to meet for their date, Bucky had been seeing Steve on his walks for his Saturday shifts. On his way home he’d grab them both a coffee and they’d sit and talk about their day, Steve had work during the week as a comic book artist and so he’d enthusiastically rave about the new story arcs he was excited for drawing, expanding on all the details he wanted to add that would add to the plot. Bucky would just sit and listen, contented and happy in Steve’s company. His insecurities – for that is what they were – began to ease around Steve as he never even acknowledged there was anything wrong with Bucky’s arm, he would grab it of hold it’s hand just like he would the other one.

Come the day of their date, Bucky felt as though he’d known Steve for years and the positive effects of his company shone through him. He’d grown to feel pride for his arm, it was super cool and sci-fi looking which he thought was even better. The looks from strangers which at first distressed him no longer did and any disgusted expressions were challenged by a raise of an eyebrow and a contesting look. Every one of them would look away in shame of their judgements which made Bucky feel smug at pulling them up on it, not allowing them to make him feel ashamed.

He’d chosen to wear a shirt and jeans, it being too hot to wear his leather jacket, and was ready to leave as his phone beeped. Nat displayed on the screen. ‘Have fun tonight Barnes.’ was all it read. He didn’t know how she’d known or even figured out he had a date but he was grateful for the message, the final spark of encouragement for the evening. He knocked on the door but it’d already swung open before he had a chance to retract his hand. He took a long moment to drink in the full image that was Steve Rogers: his slightly ruffled hair, to his shirt stretched temptingly across his broad frame, leading down his legs that were adorned with jeans that seemed to hang off his hips that made Bucky want to drag them into the apartment and forget about the restaurant. When he was brought back from this imaginings he raised his eyes to Steve’s which were darting between Bucky’s eyes and down the length of his body.

“Ready to go?” He spoke, wanting to break the tension before anything could happen too fast – though Bucky doubted he’d regret it.

“Let’s do it” Said Steve as he quickly grabbed his keys and shut the door. They walked down to the restaurant which, as promised, was only a few short blocks away. ‘Falcon’s Nest’

“It’s owned by a friend of mine.” Upon entering the bustling restaurant they were greeted by an attractive gentleman.

“Stevie! And you must be the one Steve’s been talking a great deal about. Sam Wilson, great to meet ya.” He spoke with a welcoming smile, offering his hand to Bucky.

“Bucky Barnes.” As he shook his hand, he took note of the man’s age, perhaps a five year senior to himself though still looking young. He seemed to exude an aura of comfort and homeliness that made Bucky relax and beam back easily.

“I’ve got you both a table reserved in the corner if you’ll follow me.” He led them past the welcoming restaurant scene to a more secluded area near the corner of the room, all the while smiling brightly. “Here you go, if you guys need anything, I’ll be over at the bar.” With that he left them to return to his station.

Hours later they were laughing about stories from their childhood, Steve describing his younger self’s tendencies for fights. He said he’d never stood to accept any bullies and so he, at his point a frail boy, would go up against boys five years older than he. Bucky expressed his disapproval, noting he was lucky to have aged without getting his face too seriously kicked in. Overall, they had a long night filled with talking, laughing and some great food which Steve made sure to compliment Sam about. As they made their way home in the last of the warm evening’s light they held hands giggling together, over what they weren’t sure but didn’t care. As they approached Steve’s door however, they both grew silent.

“So I had a really great time tonight.” Steve said, looking down at their entwined hands.

“Me too.”

“We should do this again.” At this, his head raised in hopefulness, eyes locking with Bucky’s.

“Sound’s great. But this time, it’s my turn to plan what we do.” Bucky smiled at Steve who smiled back and leaned into the small space separating them. Knowing what he intended, Bucky lent the rest of the way to capture Steve’s lips with his own. It was too quick and too fleeting for both of them and they lingered afterwards with their heads still together.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Steve said, making no move to break away from Bucky.

“Tomorrow.” Bucky said finally and they both pulled away, Steve fiddling to find his keys. Once Steve was inside, Bucky smiled again for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of expanding this story but need ideas. If anyone is interested helping me add to this story or wanting to see another, message me prompts or requests @ shannonimagines@gmail.com.

to be continued...


End file.
